Семья Абеляр
Семья Абеляр - дворянский род Ролледа, Люцифения. Представителей семейства презирали за содействие преступной группировке Пер Ноэль. was a noble family living in Rolled, Lucifenia. Its members became infamous for their association with the criminal organization Père Noël. История Ранняя история В какой-то момент к концу 6-го века Ирина Часовщица взяла псевдоним "Джулия Абеляр" и, получив невероятное состояние, создала преступную организацию Пер Ноэль. Позднее она купила себе место среди Люцифенианской знати и стала сенатором Люцифенианской Республики, живя в Ролледе. 27 декабря 600 года Джулия усыновила мальчика по имени Леми из местного сиротского приюта. Sometime during the late EC 500s, Irina Clockworker took up the pseudonym "Julia Abelard" and gained enormous affluence, forming the criminal organization of Père Noël. Buying a position in the Lucifenian nobility, the woman became a senator for the Lucifenian Republic, living in Rolled.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 On December 27, EC 600, the orphaned Lemy was adopted from the local orphanage by Julia. Преступник в правительстве 18 августа 609 года Джулия успешно баллотировалась в президенты Люцифении. После убийства Тона Корпа 6 октября, Леми вступил в Пер Ноэль как основной убийца - Пятый Пьеро. Следущие два года Леми провел серию убийств в Ролледе. Ранним утром 26 декабря 610 года, Восьмой Снайпер выстрелила Леми в сердце. On August 18, EC 609, Julia was successfully elected as president of Lucifenia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Following his murder of Ton Corpa on October 6,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 Lemy joined Père Noël as its chief assassin, Fifth Pierrot.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Enacting a series of murders in Rolled throughout the following two years, Lemy was finally shot in the heart by Eighth Sniper during the early morning of December 26, EC 610.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 После этого, 26 января 611 года, Джулия оставила пост президента, сбежала на плато Мерригод и скрылась в гробнице Пейла Ноэля на утесе Апокалипсиса. 29 января Леми очнулся после комы и тоже отправился на плато Мерригод. Ранним утром 30 января Джулия и Леми сразились с Эллукой Часовщицей и Восьмым Снайпером Гумилией у гробницы. Два часа спустя Гумилия застрелила Леми, а Джулия оставила свое марионеточное тело и почти сразу уничтожила свое настоящее тело. Afterwards, Julia resigned from the presidency on January 26, EC 611 and fled to Merrigod Plateau, hiding out in Pale Noël's tomb at Apocalypse Cliff. On January 29, Lemy revived from his coma and traveled to Merrigod.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 In the early morning of January 30, Julia and Lemy confronted Elluka Clockworker and Eighth Sniper Gumillia at the tomb and dueled.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Lemy was shot dead by Gumillia two hours later and Julia relinquished her puppet body before self-destructing her true body shortly after.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Известные представители *Джулия Абеляр *Julia Abelard *Леми Абеляр (усыновлен) *Lemy Abelard (adopted) Связи *Семья Часовщиков *Clockworker Family Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Абеляр - фамилия французского философа, а родина семейства - Люцифения - была вдохновлена Францией. *Abelard is the surname of a French philosopher; Lucifenia, the family's native country, is inspired by France. Любопытно *Пока Мейрана Блоссом жила под другим именем, она притворялась сестрой Джулии и тётушкой Леми. *While living under a different surname, Mayrana Blossom was outwardly labeled as Julia's sister and Lemy's aunt to the family. Появления Примечания es:Familia Abelard